FerrisWheelShipping
FerrisWheelShipping is the het ship between N and Hilda from the Pokémon fandom. Canon N and Hilda first meet in Accumula Town after Ghetsis and Team Plasma perform a speech. He challenges her to a battle and talks to her Pokemon. N and Hilda meet again in Nacrene City and then in Nimbasa City. The two ride a Ferris Wheel together and N reveals that he is actually the king of Team Plasma. After the ride, he battles her to allow her to get away from Team Plasma. N and Hilda also meet again in Chargestone Cave and have another battle. Hilda later runs into N at Dragonspiral Tower in time to witness him capturing Zekrom or Reshiram, depending on the game. She later challenges and defeats the Elite Four but does not get to fight the champion because N already defeated him. He then summons his castle and begins his plan to get the world to release their Pokemon. Hilda enters the castle to stop Team Plasma. N is disappointed when Hilda arrives because it seems that the other dragon has not chosen her. He admits that he kind of liked her but tells her that battling him would be hopeless and summons his dragon. However, after he does so, the other dragon appears for Hilda. N is impressed and tells Hilda to try and capture it. She succeeds and they have a battle. Hilda wins and N finally realizes that he needs to accept other ideals. However, Ghetsis then arrives and reveals that he was using him and Team Plasma to take over the world. Hilda defeats him and N reveals that her Pokemon said that they liked her and wanted to be with her. He tells her to follow her dreams before they leave separately with their own dragons. N leaves Unova and Hilda eventually leaves as well to go look for him. Two years later, a new hero arises to defeat a new Team Plasma and N eventually comes to help. He tells the new hero that they remind him of Hilda. The two later battle and N releases his dragon so that they can capture it. Afterwards, N states that he is going to go find Hilda. Fanon FerrisWheelShipping is a very popular Pokémon ship, especially in Pokemon Black and White. While N and Hilda are technically enemies for most of the game, it turns out that N was naive and being used. He also did not show much hostility towards her and seemed to have a more friendly rivalry with her. The fact that N told Hilda that he kind of liked her and that they both went searching for each other makes fans feel that there could possibly be something between them. FerrisWheelShipping most commonly rivals ChessShipping, CheckmateShipping, and IsshuShipping. Fandom FAN FICTION : :N/Hilda tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : : : : : : : : TUMBLR : Trivia * If the male player Hilbert is chosen instead, then N and Hilda will not meet. * The fact that they own the opposite legendary dragons of Unova is supposed to represent yin and yang. Gallery Fanart FerriswheelShipping by Ginkirii.jpg Fallen_King_by_MirakuruNaito.jpg 'My_name_is_Hilda.'_by_MirakuruNaito.jpg PKMN_Thank_you...._by_mqascua123.jpg Pokemon BW - Reunion by piyostoria.png